


Beginnings

by juicytree21



Series: Victory and Chaos [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tuckington - Freeform, chorus, mentions of nudity, rude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: A placeholder story between Victory and Chaos. Gives a window into the blossoming relationship between Wash and Tucker. There's also some Grimmons and there will probably be a Grimmons story soon too.





	

Wash woke up with a bitter taste in his mouth and the air smelled like sweat and spit. He grimaced and turned in his bed to look at Tucker who had his back to Wash. He was breathing slowly and deeply so he knew he was sleeping. 

 

He stood and looked around the floor for his pants. He grabbed a piece of fabric and looked at to see what it was but he shrugged it off and pulled the pants up around his waist. They were loose around his hips so he figured he'd put on Tucker's pants. He snagged his canteen off of the bedside table and quietly left Tucker’s room.

 

He lumbered slowly down the hall to the bathroom. Wash could hear water running and he figured it was probably someone cleaning themselves up from the party. He entered the bathroom to see Carolina standing outside one of the showers with her hand under the running water.

 

“Hey Wash.” She had a mischievous look on her eyes. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink to fill his canteen.

 

“Hello Carolina.” He finished filling his canteen and turned to leave the bathroom.

 

“What? You're just gonna leave. Stay here and talk to me. Give me all the juicy details.” He rolled his eyes again. She snorted and peeled her shirt off.

 

“Why do you care? You hate Tucker.” She shook her head and finished stripping off her clothes.

 

“I don't hate him. I just think he's probably the most annoying person I've ever met.” He chuckled.

 

“More annoying than Wyoming?” She pondered that for a second before shaking her head.

 

“Second most annoying.” He laughed and shook his head.

 

“Goodnight Carolina.” She waved to him and he left the bathroom.

 

When he reentered the bedroom, Tucker was sitting up in bed looking at his datapad. He looked up when he heard Washington enter the room and smiled softly.

 

“Hey.” Wash crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He opened his canteen and took a swig. It quickly washed away the taste from his mouth and he grimaced as he swallowed.

 

“What are you doing up? It's late. I think.” Tucker closed his datapad and reached around Wash to put it on the bedside table. 

 

“I woke up when I heard you leave.” 

 

“Sorry.” Tucker sat forward to wrap his arms around Wash and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“It's fine. Do you wanna go back to sleep? Or do you want to leave?” He shook his head.

 

“We can go back to sleep. I'm exhausted.” 

 

“Yeah it's after 3 am. Way too early for me. Especially since we have the day off today and tomorrow.” Wash rested his cheek on Tucker’s head and made a soft noise.

 

“I don't think I've had a day off in at least 10 years.” 

 

They sat in silence together for a few more moments before Tucker shifted his body to pull Wash further into the bed with him. He laid down next to Tucker and let the younger man wrap his arms around him and lay his head on his chest.

 

“I never pegged you as the cuddling type.” Tucker snorted.

 

“Only losers hate cuddling.”

 

“What about people who hate being touched because of past abuse or mental issues?” Tucker sighed and put his hand over Wash’s mouth.

 

“Stop ruining the cuddles.” Wash chuckled and draped an arm over Tucker.  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

Wash awoke several hours later drenched in sweat with Tucker still draped over him. He groaned and moved to push Tucker off of him but he just held on tighter and nestled his face into the crook of Wash’s neck. He sighed and rubbed his hand across his back.

 

“Tucker? Tucker can you move over please?” He groaned and shifted himself slightly. 

 

“Lavernius, move over.” 

 

“Don't call me Lavernius.” He mumbled into his neck. He chuckled and pushed Tucker’s shoulder gently.

 

“I'm sweltering here. Can you move?” Tucker groaned loudly but moved over so Wash could sit up. He grabbed his water and took a sip before turning to look at Tucker.

 

“Want some?” He shook his head and buried his face in the pillow.

 

“I wanna sleep more.” Wash activated his datapad and frowned. 

 

“Tucker it's 7 in the morning.” 

 

“That's way too fucking early to get up on a day off. We should cuddle more.”

 

“Or get a training session and a spar session done before noon.” Tucker lifted his head to give Wash a dirty look.

 

“You'd rather exercise than sleep naked with me all day?”

 

“It's leg day Lavernius.”

 

“Fuck leg day. Why don't we just have sex again? We'll still be burning calories except it's more fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Wash laughed.

 

“Really?” He arched an eyebrow and Tucker grabbed Wash’s hand.

 

“Yeah. Unless you have places to be?” Wash shook his head and Tucker grinned.

 

“Awesome.”  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

Wash entered the dining hall around two pm. He was exhausted and sore and he was starving. He scanned the dining hall before finally seeing Caboose, Simmons, and Grif all sitting at a table together. He crossed the room to sit with them. He sat down on the bench across from the three of them. Caboose looked up at him and his eyes widened.

 

“Agent Washingtub! I looked all over for you! You weren't in your room or the training room or the garage or the training room.” Caboose said with a mouth full of food.

 

“Finish chewing Caboose. Don't talk with your mouth full.” He nodded and chewed quickly and swallowed.

 

“Where were you?” He looked down at his hands.

 

“I was with Tucker.” He glanced up and Grif wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Why were you with Tucker? He's stupid.” 

 

“But I'm sure he's great in the sack.” Grif said with a smirk. Wash kicked him under the table and Caboose cocked his head.

 

“What sack?” Wash shook his head.

 

“Don't worry about it Caboose.” He seemed content with Wash’s answer and went back to eating. He looked back over at Grif and Simmons who were sitting closer than usual. He motioned at with his head.

 

“What about you two? Did you have a good night?” Grif grinned and nodded.

 

“Definitely. Best night in a long time.” Wash looked at Simmons who suddenly looked very interested in what he was looking at on his datapad.

 

“He's not gonna acknowledge you. He's embarrassed.” Simmons closed his datapad.

 

“I'm not embarrassed. I just don't like discussing my sex life.” Grif leaned over and kissed the redheads cheek. He pushed Grif away and tried to hide his smile. Wash smiled at the two men who were acting uncharacteristically happy.

 

“Wash!” He looked up to see Tucker approaching the table with a tray piled up with food.

 

“Why do you have so much food?” He grinned and sat down next to Wash.

 

“Because I saw that you didn't gave any and I figured you hadn't eaten yet since you left my room like 10 minutes ago.” He pushed the tray towards him and grabbed a sandwich half. 

 

“Thanks.” He grabbed an apple and took a bite. Chorus apples still freaked him out. The skin was lime green but the flesh was black as tar and it was sickeningly sweet. But they were high in nutrients and Kimball suggested that her soldiers eat at least one a day.

 

“Man I love those.” Tucker said pointing at Wash’s apple.

 

“Why didn't you grab one?”

 

“That was the last one.” Wash offered the apple to Tucker so he could take a bite.   
\-------------------------------------------------

 

Caboose stared at the two of them intensely as Tucker and Wash shared their food. The two men were more affectionate than he'd ever seen. They were holding hands and their necks were covered in bruises. He cocked his head and frowned.

 

“What are those bruises?” He pointed at Wash’s neck. 

 

“They're called hickeys. People get them from kissing.” Tucker said nonchalantly. 

 

“People don't kiss with their necks.” 

 

“Some people do.” He frowned in confusion and continue eating.  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

By the time Wash made it to the training room, it was after four in the afternoon. He was completely off of his regular schedule and he felt like a ticking time bomb. His energy was building up inside of him and he knew he needed a release.

 

When he entered the training room, he saw Carolina doing target practice with Manna hovering over her shoulder. She was moving like a bullet and he stood off to the side watching her. She finished her target run and stopped and put her hands on her hips. She was breathing heavily and Wash knew this probably was the hundredth time she'd done this. 

 

“What was my time?”

 

“21.34 seconds.” She smiled.

 

“Better than last time.” Manna nodded.

 

“Very much so. You've improved greatly in the last two hours. You've cut your time nearly in half. That's very impressive.” Wash walked over to them with a grin.

 

“You're gonna wear yourself out.” She turned to him with her lips pursed.

 

“Look who's talking. You wore yourself into the ground back in Freelancer just so you make the leaderboard.” 

 

“You were always the hardest on yourself though.” She nodded and stretched her arms. 

 

“That's because I was trying to impress my father. But now I realize I was just jealous of the others. I was so afraid he'd favor them over me.” She looked at the ground and sighed. Wash knocked his shoulder against hers and smirked.

 

“Wanna spar? Maybe kicking my ass while make you feel better.” She smiled and nodded

 

“Maybe.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I'm out!” Carolina had her knee on Wash’s back and had his arm twisted behind him. He tapped the floor again and she released him with a chuckle.

 

“What's the final score, Manna?”

 

“Agent Carolina 8, Agent Washington 2.” He frowned. 

 

“That fucking sucks dude.” Wash turned to see Tucker approaching them with his arms crossed.

 

“Oh God. How much of that did you see?” 

 

“Most of it. You're pretty sexy when you're getting your ass kicked.” Carolina smirked and picked up her discarded shirt. 

 

“I'm gonna hit the showers. Come on Manna.” She left the room with Manna in tow leaving Wash alone with Tucker.

 

“You wanna spar?” Wash asked.

 

“No. It's almost dinner and then after dinner I've gotta shower and then go to bed. I've got a busy night. No time for exercise.” 

 

“It won't kill you to take a couple laps, Tucker.” 

 

“It might. Can't take any chances.” Wash rolled his eyes.

 

“So why are you here then?” 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie after dinner.” Tucker looked a bit nervous and Wash raised his eyebrow.

 

“Are you asking me out?” 

 

“Depends on your answer.” He smirked and Wash crossed his arms.

 

“What movie?” 

 

“A really shitty remake of Reservoir Dogs. If you're interested.” Wash nodded.

 

“Ok. I'd like that.” Tucker grinned and turned to walk away.

 

“Be in my room by 8 or I'm watching it without you!” Wash chuckled and picked up his own discarded shirt.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Wash entered the bathroom, Carolina was standing stark naked in the center of the room with her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes at her and brushed past her to the showers. She followed him to the shower stall and leaned against the wall.

 

“So what did Tucker want?”

 

“Did you seriously wait to take your shower so that you could gossip? When did you become such a gossip hound?”

 

“When did you turn into a hardass? You used to be so sweet and goofy.” He shrugged and pulled his shirt off. She watched him peel off the rest of his clothes with a annoyed look on her face.

 

“I don't know. Probably after all of our friends died.” She sighed and opened her arms. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

 

“Uh, what are you trying to do?” 

 

“I'm trying to give you a hug.” He looked even more confused.

 

“Okay I have several questions. One, since when do you hug people? Two, when did you and I become friends? And three, what makes you think I'm going to hug you while we're both naked?” She looked down at her naked body and frowned.

 

“What's wrong with hugging naked? We've seen each other naked before. Several times actually.” 

 

“Yeah but I've never even tapped your shoulder while you were naked. Why would I hug you?” She sighed and walked forward to pull him into an embrace. He grimaced and his body stiffened as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. 

 

The bathroom door squeaked and they both turned to see Palomo staring at them in shock. He gasped and quickly covered his eyes. 

 

“Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'll leave!” Wash snorted and pulled away from Carolina.

 

“Calm down Private. We were just hugging.” Palomo nodded and backed up into the door.

 

“Yeah but you're both naked.” 

 

“That's typically what happens before you shower, Palomo.” He uncovered his eyes but made sure not to look at the two ex-freelancers.

 

“I'll come back later.” He left the bathroom in a rush and the two agents shook their heads.

 

“I don't think he's ever seen people naked hug before.” Carolina said stepping into her shower.

 

“I don't think most people have.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wash knocked on Tucker's door and waited. It was a quarter after eight but he knew that Tucker probably hadn't even put on a clean shirt yet. He waited a few moments before the door opened. 

 

“Oh hey Wash. Is it eight already?” Tucker was pulling his locs back into a ponytail and his shirt was disheveled. He nodded and Tucker cursed under his breath.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm such a mess. I was trying to clean and I guess I lost track of time.” Wash smiled softly and shrugged.

 

“It's fine. I'm late anyways.” Tucker opened the door wider and gestured for him to enter.

 

Wash walked into the room and his jaw dropped. The room was cleaner than he'd ever seen it and it smelled faintly of peppermint. He'd even procured a scented candle that was sitting on his bedside table.

 

“I know it's girly to light a candle on a date but…” He trailed off and Wash turned to face him with a smile.

 

“You're trying to woo me?” Tucker smirked.

 

“Is it working?” 

 

“Well there aren't any rose petals or chocolates so I'll give it a solid four out of 10.” Tucker rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. 

 

“Wanna watch the worst remake ever made?” He patted the spot next to him and Wash kicked off his shoes and joined him on the bed.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“Oh it's bad. But it's the best thing I've ever seen.” He opened his datapad and sifted through his files until he pulled up a file named “Church's Reservoir Dogs”.

 

“Church's Reservoir Dogs?” Tucker bit his lip and nodded.

 

“It was his idea to make it. After they destroyed my copy.” 

 

The video played popped up and a black screen appeared with Reservoir Dogs written crudely. Wash moved closer to Tucker to get a better look at the screen. 

 

A few minutes into the movie it became very clear that the movie was terrible. Caboose seemed to forget his lines every few seconds. Simmons was overacting dramatically and Grif was too stiff. He cringed every few seconds and he wasn't sure if he'd make it through the entire film. Suddenly the credits started rolling and Wash frowned.

 

“Wait that's it?” Tucker nodded and closed his datapad.

 

“That was like 15 minutes long. What happened to the rest of it?” 

 

“That's all they made. You wanna watch something else? Like the actual Reservoir Dogs? Don't tell the others but Lopez downloaded a copy for me.” 

 

“I mean I want to say yes but that was so bad that I think I hate Reservoir Dogs now.” Tucker chuckled and reopened his datapad. He sifted through more files until he finally found the real version of the film. It started playing and Wash braved himself for a terrible film.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wow. That actually wasn't terrible.” Tucker closed his datapad and nodded.

 

“It's awesome man! It's a classic. Quentin Tarantino was a freaking genius.” 

 

“So what now? Got any more movies? Or is this the part of the date where we make out?” Tucker rolled his eyes and put his datapad on the table.

 

“I'm not a whore, Wash. I don't put out on the first date.”

 

“That's bullshit.” 

 

“I know it is. You don't need to call me out on it."

 

Wash grinned and let Tucker bring his mouth to his own. Tucker tasted sweet like Chorus apples and Wash relished in it. It was better than the bitter alcohol he'd tasted of the night before. But he wasn't complaining.

 

His hands found their way to Tucker’s hips and he pulled him on top of him so that the younger man was straddling him. He groaned when Tucker slipped his hand under Wash’s shirt and ran his fingers gently down his abdomen. Wash shivered in delight and he could feel Tucker smile into the kiss.

 

“Someone’s eager.” Tucker mumbled, his lips trailing to Wash’s throat.

 

“Of course I'm eager. Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?” Tucker chuckled and sat up. 

 

“Jacked off to myself a few times. I'm pretty hot.” Wash grimaced.

 

“Too much info, Lavernius.” 

 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Wash grinned and sat up to kiss him again.

 

“Because I like seeing you angry.” Tucker blushed and buried his face in Wash’s neck.

 

“You're an idiot.” Wash chuckled and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

“You love it.”


End file.
